Let's Throw A Concert!
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: After winning a bet with the twins the host club is forced to preform a concert to your specifications. fan girls going wild, Mori in leather pants, twins dressed as pirates Tamaki in only his underpants what more could you wish for? Host Club X Reader
1. Intro

That game...

that dreaded stupidly easy game...

it made you wanna slap someone...!

"LETS PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!" you rubbed your temples. Even though you designated hosts were Mori and Hunny you could still hear the boisterous twins from all the way across the room. You growled silently under your breath, but apparently not quite enough because the 'wild' type host casts you a look, Obviously saying 'tell me about it'

"Are you ok [y/n]-Chan" Hunny asked looking up from his mountain of cake.

"yeah I'm fine just getting a slight head ache." he accepts your lie easily and goes back to stuffing his cute little face. You sigh and lean back into the couch almost falling asleep if it weren't for the two pairs of hands that were suddenly placed on you shoulders.

"hey [y/n]~"

"would you like to play ~"

"~the which one is Hikaru game?" oh joy …...

"I don't wanna play your stupid game!" you said for what felt like the millionth time. Ever since you showed up in your edgy uniform (consisting of a over sized male uniform mini skirt thigh highs and knee high converse) they have been trying to make you play there stupid game.

"oh come on [y/n]-Chan it's fun see!" they said together putting their caps on and spinning around like they always do.

"ugh! Fine but if I play we have to make this interesting!" you declared crossing your arms. Naturally Kyoya chose that moment to step in.

"what are you proposing miss. [l/n]?" he asked tilting his glasses to do that scary as hell flare thingy. (bad grammar is bad)

"uh well how about a bet if I win the host club will have to put on a concert with outfits and music of my choice!" you said pointing your finger in the air with a smirk.

"ok, but if we win you have to do~"

"~what ever we want you to for a whole week"

"~while wearing maid cosplay!~" they coursed. You stared at them shocked but hey a bet was a bet!

"deal!" you said grabbing each of their hands and giving it a firm shake. Within second Kyoya had a contract typed up and pen in hand

"ok sign here, here, and here. Ok that should do it." he smiled and tucked the contract into his notebook.

Little did you know you might have just sold your soul to the devil.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~~*~*

You took a deep breath and stared hard into the two pairs of deep amber eyes , analyzing. What did you know about the twins? Well you knew Hikaru was subtly taller than Karou You could feel the stares of fan girls burning holes in your back as you slowly raised your hand to point at the one on the... left.

"aeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn you got it wrong!" they sang rubbing their cheeks against your head.

"no she didn't." Haruhi stats simply.

"huh?"

"she got it right your Hikaru and your Karou" she said pointing to the correct twin.

"so that means ….I won?" you asked hesitantly. She nodded

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*one week later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

the backstage was chaos from ripped costumes to broken props everywhere it was like a freaking tornado went through! Tamaki peaked from between the curtains. A full house. Slowly he pulled away and walked over to the group of hosts (and you)

"well gentlemen -and [y/n]- it is time to put on our show! Men roll out!" he yelled before marching onto the stage in there predetermined spots. (just like when you open the host club doors)

the ladies took a moment to absorb the attire... or lack thereof. Each boy was decked out in a pair of purple skinny jeans a pair of vans and a zip up hoody left open to expose their *cough* delicious *cough* chests , well save for Haruhi who was allowed to keep 'his' zipped up

"welcome ladies to the Ouran host clubs first concert I hope you enjoy~" at this the fan girls went wild with their customary 'kya's and 'let me have your baby's. "now now quite down my princesses and let the show begin.

A soft techno like beat played through the speakers as Tamaki started to sing through his head set.

So what if I was just a painter  
painting houses on the rich blue coast?  
Would you ever try to leave me  
for somebody who deserves you most?  
'Cause darling I am just a painter.  
I'm painting houses for the rich old folks.  
I'm gonna make a million dollars,  
'cause nobody's gonna steal you, no,  
For diamonds and gold.  
For diamonds and gold.

He swayed his hips occasional making eye contact with some of the audience while the rest of the host club pantomiming most of the lyrics. Tamaki stepped back and let the twins take center stage doing their brotherly love act. (somewhere backstage you can be heard retching)

'Cause I've broken bones for you, and for you only.  
I make money but we just can't keep this home.  
Give me your heart and your hand and we can run!  
We can run, we can run baby, run now.  
We can run baby, run.

The crowd silently wept at the sad tale being told. The twins danced to the side and Mori his appearance calmly walking to center stage and belting out his notes like a pro (omg such feeling kya!)

She's like a bullet through an ocean,  
I still remember how you moved so slow.  
You tried to kill me with a shotgun.  
Bang! Now we're even  
We don't stop till someone's bleeding.  
(We don't stop till someone's bleeding)

the girls were stunned into silence for the shear -amazingness- sound of his voice only snapping out of it when the whole host club began to sing the chorus

'Cause I've broken bones for you, and for you only.  
I make money but we just can't keep this home.  
Give me your heart and your hand and we can run!  
We can run, we can run baby, run now.  
We can run baby, run baby, you're my hope.

With the sad melody drifting through the girls ears Hunny made his appearance hugging his bunny to his chest and looking teary eyed at the girls in the crowd.

Permanently yours.  
Sometimes the moon looks brighter than the sun.  
As times like this run up my wrist,  
she hates all of the guts and blood.  
Splash around with me while we move like flames on burning sheets.  
And your doctor won't stop calling me her medication.

Hunny skipped back making room for Kyoya and his 'mad skills'

But baby no, sometimes things don't work out the way we planned.  
To live is just to fall asleep,  
to die is to awaken.  
Maybe we're meant to lose the ones we love,  
but I'll fight for you till then.  
And if they stole you from me,  
on my arm there's a tattoo of your name.

As he sang he did a series of dance moved that sent the crowd cheering and *ahemm* throwing panties as they sang the last verse.

I've broken bones for you, and for you only.  
I make money, but fuck money we want love.  
Give me your heart and your hand and we can run!

With the music fading and the screams ringing in their ears the host club ran back stage to you

"oh my god you guys were amazing!" you yelled hugging them each around their necks (or waist in Mori's case) they thanked you and went back to change into their next outfits.

"ok so who's up next?"


	2. Tamaki

"so who's next..."

"that would be milord... say where is he?"

"I AM NOT GOING OUT THERE IN THIS-THIS MONSTROSITY!" you rolled your eyes.

"come on Tamaki the ladies will love it!" you yelled through the dressing room curtain. "plus that's the outfit they wore I the music video so it's just like cosplay!"

"well I suppose if another great Frenchmen wore this I could too!" he pulled back the curtain to reveal the 'outfit'.

"oh my god [y/n] what have you done he looks so stu- ow AMAZING" the twin yelled after you gave them two sizable bumps to the head.

"see a true gentleman can pull any outfit off" with that he strolled onto the stage. "hello my princess I hope you enjoy. Well let's just say his outfit was jaw dropping. Did you know the tidy whities and body paint are all the rage in Europe.(*is shot to death a billion times*)

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

he strode around the stage singing his little princely heart out. Somewhere back stage you were franticly searching for tissues to step the blood gushing from your nose.

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

the way he posses at exactly the right moment in the song made the girlies go wild.-not to mention that it did interesting things to the ahem clothed area.

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

he paused to blow kisses at the girls half of which passed out on spot and others began throwing under garments. Secretly you wondered what they were going to do with them later.

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

by this time you were running out of tissues and the twins had laughed themselves to death so you wondered how the fan girls were holding up.

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

the stage lights glittered of the various colors of paint showing of the contorts of his 'princely' body. He winked into the camera Kyoya had apparently set up and prepared to sing the last verse .

Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

he smiled at what was left of the crowd bowed and sauntered backstage.

"so how was I?" he asked excitedly.

"y-you were awesome sempai!" you stammered trying to look everywhere but the thin piece of clothing.

"that's great!" he cheered "oh hey [y/n] could you help me wash this paint off its REALLY itchy." he said trying to scratch his back for effect.

"uh- I um-

"of course she will boss I'm sure [y/n] would love to help you~" and teats how you were shoved in a looked bathroom with a half naked colorfully painted itchy host club king.

"hey you two hooligans let me and my daughter out!" he yelled pounding on the door. He jumped when he felt something cold and wet touch his back.

"sorry, you wanted help getting the paint off, right?" you asked blushing.

"o-oh yeah thanks [y/n]" you two sat in silence for a while. Feeling the awkwardness in the air as you washed his chest you decide to break the silence.

" Tamaki were friends right?" you asked sheepishly, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"why of course I do your one of my very best friends [y/n]. why would you have to even ask?" he exclaimed.

"so you don't like me as anything more?" you asked finally staring into the deep violet pools. What was that, surprise, anger?

"what? A father could never love his daughter like that that would be disccusti-"

"but you not my dad you never were and never will be so stop calling me your daughter!" you exploded. You threw the wash cloth down and retreated to the farthest corner of the bathroom rebellious tears slipping down your cheeks.

"I'm not? Then explain to me why I get angry when I see boys flirt with you! Why I feel sad when you're not with me. Explain to me [y/n] why I love you!" you looked up at him shocked. He just said he loved you. You smiled and ran up to him hugging him around the neck.

"you idiot you stupid lovable big block head! I love you too" you cried into the crook of his neck. So let's see if I can paint a mental image for you. You are trapped in a bathroom with a stupid adorable block head who is half naked and covered in paint from the chest down.

" hey boss I think you and [y/n] have been in here long enough your free to go and we posted your performance on the-"

"YOU TWO SHADY TWINS COULDN'T YOU SEE WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!"


	3. Kyoya

"so who's next...?"

"I believe that would would be me." Kyoya said sauntering onto the stage with those mad skills of his. Once again Kyoya was in nothing but a pair of red skinny jeans red converse and a matching jacket.

"welcome ladies I will be performing first so please be kind." he smiled at the crowd and signaled for the music to start.

Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave

although you had only choose the song to annoy Kyoya he seemed to really be putting his heart into the lyrics. Smiling you cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

what he did next made the who horde of fan girls pass out from blood loss. He took off his hoody and began twirling it above his head like a *cough* stripper *cough*

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

girls were dropping to the floor like flies swooning and fawning over this sexier side of Kyoya.

Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this (Uh)

by this time most the crowd was unconscious and you had gone through three towels from your nose bleeds but this all went unnoticed by him because he just kept on singing.

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you (Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger

the girls were throwing their panties at him left and right. It really was a wonder how he wasn't tripping over them. He continued to swagged his way around the stage *cough* like a boss *cough*. And let me tell you it was SEXY AS HELL.

You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

And it goes like this

what he did next almost made the rest of the host club pass out. He began to thrust his hips to the beat and sang the last verse.

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

he looked around at the puddles of blood and passed out fan girls. He rubbed his temples and walked back stage.

"someone go wake up the fan girls" he turns to you and miss-[y/n] I need to talk to you privately." he growls. You blush and fallow him out into the hallway.

"do you know what you've cost the club? I will have to send flowers and apology letters to every single one of those girls not to mention their doctors." you could practically see the little calculator in his head explode into a million little pieces.

"hey I never told you to do those things!" you shot back at him.

"never the less this was your idea and you're going to pay the price." he smirked and pushed you up against the wall. you shuttered at the closeness and the warmth of his breath on your skin. "you can pay me with your body~" (unoriginal line is unoriginal.)

" I-I really like you Kyoya please don't do thi-" you were cut off by a soft pair of lips. Your eyes fluttered shut and you melted into the kiss.

"would you say you love me?" he growled against your lips.

"Y-yes" you said breathlessly.

" Well I suppose it's a mutual feeling." he said leaning away and pushing his glasses back in place on his nos- WAIT A FREAKING BANANA THROWING MONKEY SECOND! Did Kyoya , the heartless shadow king just indirectly tell you he loved you? HOLLY HELL THE WORLDS GONNA END KYOYA HAS A HEART!

You smiled and stood on your tippy toes so you could plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

"that's good to know Kyoya-koi"

"by no means does this mean I've forgotten about your debt..."


	4. Hikaru and Karou

"so who's next...?"

"we are~" the twin coursed.

"and by the way [y/n] Chan' Karou

'your taste in cosplay is pretty weird" Hikaru finished.

"oh shut up and just get out there!" you yelled. How dare they make fun of you cosplay ideas!

they happily obliged and sauntered onto the stage. All the fangirls gasped and squealed at their outfits.  
Hikaru wore a orange blazer with lace ruffles matching pants and clunky pirate boots with a bloodied bandage wrapped around his exposed chest and feathered captains hat on his head. Karou's was the same but in his signature blue.

3...2...1

AND THE FANGIRLS GO WILD!

A fast beat played through the speakers and Hikaru and Karou sang through their head sets.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda strange  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a change  
And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

they pointed at each other matching the choreography you made to a t. they each pulled out a sword from their hips and began to stage fight.

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?  
They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On ladies who withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man

Hikaru knocked Karou to the ground and knelled by his side singing the next lines while holding him in his arms.

Poor unfortunate souls  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp  
Take a breath  
Go ahead  
Sign the scroll  
Nick and Kevin  
Now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
You poor unfortunate souls

he helped Karou to his feet and they danced around to the next lyrics almost forgetting the crowd of rabid fan girls around them.

In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!

Those poor unfortunate souls

they held the last note and took their bow before running off stage.

"whoaa you two are amazing!" you swelled.

"yeah we do look pretty sexy in this pirate get up~" they sang wrapping their arms around your waist making your cheeks tinge. Your mega blush did not go unnoticed by the demonic duo. They smirked at each other.

"say Hikaru?"

"yeah Karou?"

" I think [y/n]-hime -"

"-has a crush-"

"- on me- no she likes me! No me! UGHHH!" they yelled

"i-er uh I like you both!" you stuttered.

"yeah but who do you like like" they said getting into your face. You looked at them you had known the annoying though albeit fun twins since middle school and you'd had a huge crush on them since forever! How could they make you chose? Was it even possible to? On one hand Hikaru was adventurous and passionate, but on the other Karou was nice and romantic! You could never pick between the two especially because it would break the others heart.

"i choose... I …. I choose- you can't make me do this!" you yelled before running off in the opposite direction. They looked at each other shocked. They were just joking and they didn't know that you really did love them back.

"[y/n]-chan wait up!" they yelled after you but you acted as if you couldn't hear them.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

you leaned against the rail of the roof top catching your breath. How could they make you choose! You loved them both so much it would kill you to make either one of them feel the pain of rejection.

You sighed wiping away a rebellions tear and looked up to the sky. The dark stars twinkled in the night painfully reminding you of the way the tins eyes sparkle when they're up to no good.

You slid down the wall and sat with your knees to your chest face in hands. The tears flowed freely and you wouldn't have been surprised if someone heard your sobs from the garden.

You jumped when you felt hot panting breath on either side of your neck. The twins who had apparently run all the way up the five flights of stairs to catch you.

"[y/n]-chan don't scare us like that!" Karou cried into your [h/l] [h/c] hair.

"yeah please we don't need another work out like that... ever." Hikaru panted. You let out an involuntarily giggle and hiccuped.

"sorry I ran away, I was just scared." you mumbled whipping away your tears.

"of what [y./n]?" they asked dropping the honorific.

"of losing one of you I just love you both so much that I-" you were cut off when a pair of lips were placed on your own and the other kissed your cheek.

"we love you too [y/n]-koi." they whispered against your skin and whipping away your tears. You quickly kissed them both and smiled.

"so [y/n]-koi any particular reason you chose pirates they don't even really match the song." they asked curiously.

"huh? Oh yeah~ I just thought you two would look sexy in it!"

3...2...1 AND CUE THE CENSOR BARS!


	5. Hunny

"so who's up next...?"

"I'm first [cute nickname]- Chan!" Hunny said bouncing onto the stage. His outfit consisted of a black shirt with a pink union jack with Usa-chan in the center and pink jeans. Grabbing the little bunny shaped mica he faced the crowd . "Hiya ladies I'm up first so prepare to have fun!" he yelled in his childish way making all the little girlies go wild. The music started to play through the speakers and Hunny bounced around to the beat.

This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go

you had a feeling you chose the perfect song for Hunny and the way he swayed his hips and did little kicks made you think he did too . Mori smiled form behind you at seeing how much fun Hunny was having.

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

he hugged his bunny and winked at the ladies blowing kisses to some. (fangirl mass murder!)

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hanging out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

Until the day I die I promise I won't change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

Realization flashed across Hunny's face and he ran to the backstage.

"come on [nickname]-Chan come dance with me!" he said happily dragging you back on stage just in time for the last verse.

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
so you better give up  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
and I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
No I don't want to change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up!

He smiled and glomped you holding the last note hugging you around the neck. He waved to the fan girls and you both walked off the stage.

"wow Hunny your really good!" you complimented with a slight but noticeable blush across your cheeks.

"say [nickname]-Chan are you sick you look flushed?"he asks concerned.

"oh no it must be just the lights or something it's really hot in here I um I gotta go!" you said dashing out off the big space behind the stage. Hunny watched you go with teary eyes.

"Takashi, did I do something wrong?" his cousin just looked at him and motioned with his head to the way you ran.

"go to her." (cheesy line is cheesy) and he did.

"[nickname]-Chan!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

you made it outside and now you were leaning against one of the many sakura trees. 'Why, why'd you have to run away like that? you probably really hurt his feelings!' you mentally slap yourself for you mistake

"and I really liked him but he probably hates me now!" you sob with your face in your hands. You had known Hunny since kindergarten and you've always had a crush on him. Why couldn't he see it you were always dropping hints making him cakes with hearts and bunnies all over them! Maybe he just didn't like you like that maybe, maybe...

"[nickname]-Chan what are you doing out here it's dark and cold?" you heard a sweet voice ask. You lifted your tear stained face to see none other than the boy Lolita himself. Mitskuni Honinozuka the love of your life.

" I-I'm sorry Hunny." you cried again shoving your face back in your hands. you felt small strong arms wrap around your shoulders comforting you.

"sorry for what [nickname]-Chan? You didn't do anything wrong." he said soothingly petting your hair.

"I'm sorry I love you." you let out involuntarily. He looked shook for a moment and you took your chance to pull away from him. "I knew you didn't like me like that I'm so stupid why would I ever think you did I should just-" you were cut off by a pair of soft sugar flavored lips.

"I love you too [nickname] koi~" he said pecking you on the cheek

"really?" you asked surprised.

"yeah I have since we were little but I thought you didn't think of me that way." he smiled slightly at you before giving you another kiss. The first kiss was rough and uncertain but this one was long and passionate and... tasted like cake.

"whohoho [y/n] we didn't know you had a shota-complex!"

"YOU STUPID TWINS GET OUT OF HERE!"


	6. Mori

"so who's next...?" you felt muscular arms wrap around you slender frame and you shivered.

" I am my little bunny princess..." you heard Mori say. You looked to Hunny shocked.

" Takashi stayed up extra late last night to practice his song!" Hunny said happily. Ohhhhhhh crap. You jumped when suddenly heard Mori speak into his mic. He was wearing a shredded white tee-shirt with fake blood stains, biker boots, a leather jacket, matching pants and leather fingerless gloves .

" hello my little sex kittens~" his WHAT! " I'm gonna sing you a little song!"

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be

So let me be, and I'll set you free

The ladies screamed and cheered at finally being able to see the 'wild host' side of Mori that they had all dreamed of, and truthfully you were trying to -unsuccessfully- hide your own blush as well.

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

the whole time he was singing and dancing you couldn't help but notice that he left the front of his pants undone so they flapped with every move he made, and the twins kindly asked you if you wanted a tissue... or a beach towel.

Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
The way it feels to be completely intertwined  
Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show

So let me be, and I'll set you free

Was this the side of Mori that Tamaki was talking about when they dubbed him 'the wild type' because why didn't that boy have more requests! He's strong loyal, good, hearted, sweet,... and he had an amazing ass. Hey, you chose those leather pants for a reason!

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
Now I'm gonna get you back

The crowd was going WILD and you wondered how you were gonna calm them down letter but really your eyes were locked on the tall kendo player on the stage.

You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?

Mori was pointing, blew kisses in random directions, and being all around mega sexy. Yep it's official you like this side of Mori...a lot.

I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

he threw you a glance out of the corner of his eyes when he sang the next lines

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
And now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

you blushed heavily making Mori laugh. He took a deep breath and sang the last lines.

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

"I hope you enjoyed my sex kittens." Mori bowed before he swagged off the stage.

"wow Mori that was just …... wow!" you said kicking you bloody towels into a corner.

"glad you liked it bunny princess~" he whispered huskily into your ear. "you wanna know something bunny." you nod jerkily and shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on your neck. "I lo-"

"hey Takashi I got you a bed ready are you sleepy?" Hunny called from the main host room (concert is in music room 4) Mori frowned and nodded before slowly walking over and collapsing on the bed his cousin had made for him.

"sorry about that [y/n]-Chan but Takashi gets a little weird when he's sleepy." Hunny explained as he sat down next to you. The two of you chatted quietly as the rest of the hosts went at their turns.

"hey Hunny your up!" Tamaki called. Hunny grinned at you and handed you his Usa-chan.

"[y/n]-Chan can you watch Usa-chan and Takashi for me while I'm gone?" you smiled and nodded.

"yes sir!" you saluted. He grinned and ran onto the stage. You sighed and walked over to the spot where Mori was sleeping peacefully.

'what were you about to say to me Mori...?' you knelled by his face and smiled softly. he didn't have his usual calm and straight face he was smiling slightly and his breathing matched your own. Lightly you began to pet his hair. 'it's so soft like a rabbit.' you giggled slightly.

"[y/n]..." you pulled you hand away quickly but his breathing was still rhythmic. 'is he dreaming about me?'

"hey [y/n] can you wake up Mori-sempia for us we need to go take our bows!" Hikaru called over to you.

"sure!" you gentility shook his shoulder " Takashi you gotta wake up and go take your bows" said boy looked up at you and furrowed his brow. 'well I guess he's back to normal

"you called me Takashi..." he said softly.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just tha-" you were cut off by a gentle pair of lips.

"no I like when you call me that," he grinned and leaned in closer to whisper in your ear. "My little bunny princess~"


End file.
